Familias poco convencionales
by Lifheith
Summary: Conjunto de Oneshot. ¿Muchas veces te quejaste de que tu familia es un desastre? Pues agradece lo que tienes, ya que hay veces que puede ser mucho peor. Más si perteneces a una familia de Sangre Puras aburridos.
1. Familias funcionalmente vampíricas

**Titulo: **"Familias poco convencionales"

**Rating: **K/+6

**Categoria: **Humor/Family

**Pairing: **Ninguno.

**Summary: **¿Muchas veces te quejaste de que tu familia es un desastre? Pues agradece lo que tienes, ya que hay veces que puede ser mucho peor; más si perteneces a una familia de Pura Sangres aburridos.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight es propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino. Los derechos de edición y distribución le pertenecen a la Editorial Hakusensha, publicándose la misma de forma mensual en la revista LaLaDX.

**A/N:** Puestas a la coña, se me ocurrió esto mientras miraba Tierra de Osos 2. Lo sé, es patético, pero me gusta tanto la familia Kuran que quise rendirles un tributo.

* * *

_**Familias poco convencionales**_

**Short I**

**"Familias funcionalmente vampíricas"  
**

_By Lifheith_

Una familia tipo está constituida, —en su mayoría—, por dos mayores —comúnmente llamados padres—, y dos menores —los hijos. En lo posible, la deseada parejita.

Esta adorable familia tipo, lleva una vida normal: el padre se va a trabajar luego del desayuno, los niños van al colegio y la esposa se queda en casa a limpiar y preparar todo para cuando vuelvan de sus obligaciones. Los críos llegan gritando, destrozan todo lo que hay a su alrededor y juegan y pelean hasta que es la hora de la cena; papá llega cansado, se quita el traje y se sienta a mirar la televisión hasta que llega la hora de acostarse; mamá, limpia los destrozos, duerme a los diablillos y acompaña a su esposo a la cama para esperar un nuevo día.

Eso, haría una familia tipo _normal. _Porque los Kuran normales, lo que se dice _normales_, no son.

Yeah, cumplen con la estructura básica de familia tipo, pero comencemos por algo: son vampiros; y no cualquier vampiro: son los venerados y sobreprotegidos Sangre Pura; por lo que, difieren totalmente de la rutina antes mencionada.

Entonces la pregunta es, ¿cuál es la rutina normal de los Kuran? Pues... ir a reuniones pijas, visitar a los Nobles a sus mansiones, concertar reuniones con el Concilio, vivir vigilados con guardaespaldas equipados con colmillos para acabar durmiendo en una habitación que no es la suya. Digamos que los reclaman tanto que casi no viven ni en su propia casa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tanta movida cansina y monótona, tienen un salvavidas de la locura y adquieren una cuasi-normalidad con una niña de cinco años que vive en un sótano. No, no es una nena secuestrada, sino que es la hija menor de la familia: la consentida Yuuki.

¡Oh! Qué linda y mona es cuando sonríe, ¿no? Bajo este pensamiento, Haruka se sienta en su sillón gregoriano favorito y se pone a leer un libro, mientras espía lo que hace su niña por el rabijo del ojo; Juuri se sienta en el suelo con un libro de cuentos junto a su pequeña; y Kaname se limita a guardar silencio y acomodarse delante de su hermanita mientras finge estar pensando en algo importante, cuando en realidad está pendiente de todo.

Sí, sí, sí. ¡Normalidad!, gritan sus mentes. Al menos hasta que los chillidos y exclamaciones de Juuri sobre lo lindos que eran sus hijos llenaron el lugar, acompañados del sonido de un volumen cerrándose suavemente y la sonrisa cálida que Haruka comenzó a esbozar, conteniendo la risa, al notar la mueca de incredulidad de Kaname al sentir todo su cabello tirante.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando, se preguntarán?

Les contaré. Mientras mamá le leía un cuanto a su niña, esta comenzó a recrearse con el sedoso cabello de su hermano: primero le pasaba los dedos, luego enredaba mechones en sus dedos y acabó usando las banditas que traía en la muñeca para hacerle dos coletas y una trenza. Yuuki reía y palmeaba la cabeza de Kaname como si fuera un cachorrito y se reía, diciendo que su hermano se veía muchísimo más mono así. El pobre chico, solo se limitó a mantenerse estoico y sonreírle a su hermana, ocultando la vergüenza que sentía al ser el centro de atención.

Así, amigos míos, se va uno de los pocos días _normales _que puede disfrutar esta no-tipo familia de vampiros, constituía por una mamá —la dulce Juuri—, un papá —Haruka, el gentil— y los queridos hijos —la deseada literal parejita que todo padre quisiera tener.

¿Conseguirán seguir así? Eso es tema para otro documental, amigos míos.


	2. Parejitas de hijos un tanto literales

**Disclaimer****: **_**Vampiro Knight**_** es propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Hino Matsuri. Los derechos de distribución y edición recaen sobre Editorial Hakusensha, publicándose mensualmente en la revista **_**shoujo**__** Lala.**_

"**Familias poco convencionales"**

**Short II**

"**Parejitas de hijos un **_**tanto**_** literales"**

_by Lifheith_

En la entrega anterior les di las razones por la cuales _deben_ agradecer la _**suerte**_ que tienen de pertenecer a una familia disfuncional. Tal vez no tengan nada que ver el uno con el otro, y les den ganas de cometer homicidio múltiple —y luego se dan cuenta que por mucho que elucubren maquiavélicos planes, pasan la edad de imputabilidad y no hay ganas de devanarse los sesos para pensar alguna enfermedad mental que les evite la cárcel, así que se quedan con las ganas—, pero por lo menos es _humana_.

Sí, amigo fan. Por más que te tengan las bolas por el piso los gritos de tu madre desde la cocina para que dejes el ordenador y limpies tu habitación; tu padre rascándose el culo mientras mira la tele sentado en el sofá; y el mal nacido de tu hermanito o hermanita rayándote la paciencia y los CD'S con las llaves del auto, destrozando literalmente la hora de esfuerzo que empleaste en acomodar el cuarto —tiempo el cual podrías haber usado para terminar ese manga o animé que estabas leyendo o viendo antes de que te interrumpieran—; aún los quieres.

Si sientes que vas a explotar, respira hondo y piensa que puede ser _peor_.

Como pertenecer a la familia Kuran antes descripta. Como por ejemplo.

¿Qué?¿Deseas formar parte de esa familia anormal y funcionalmente vampiro, que rebaja la sopa con sangre de conejo? (Le recomiendo a quien tenga uno de estos simpáticos animalitos, se cerciore que aún su mascota sigua allí. Sólo por si acaso, haber si Rido no lo secuestró para hacerle el desayuno a Shizuka. ¿Sigue ahí?). Por favor, piénsalo dos veces, porque por más que cumplan con los cánones establecidos de una familia promedio y se vean maravillosos, son personas muy complicadas y con problemas... _serios_.

Como el caso de la adorada parejita de hijos, la cual es... _literal_ (para desgracia de las hembras nobles).

Te propongo un ejercicio.

Cierra los ojos e imagínate casado o liado con tu hermano menor o mayor (suponiendo que mi lector es femenino, sino, piensa en tu hermanita. Si eres hijo único, te felicito) y dime lo que sientes. ¿Bochorno, horror y un sin fin de emociones negativas producto de una moralidad impuesta por la sociedad la cual no comparto? Bien, si estás horrorizado, te pido que quites cualquier esperanza de que la familia Kuran te adopte, porque será inevitable que te cases con algún miembro de tu familia, cometas incesto y seas señalado por la sociedad como un retorcido inmoral.

Si eres de los míos y te importa todo una mierda, ¡enbuenahora! Disfrutarás del mejor hermano en la Historia Universal aunque... sigue soñando: tienes cruzada a Yuuki y ya está comprometida por derecho de nacimiento con Kaname, así que te... ¿tocarían las sobras? Yo votaría porque te casaras con Rido, visto que no hay nada mejor (o bien puedes mirar desde lejos como otra disfruta de tu amado macho y rezas porque salga un hijo igual de encantador que el padre para echarle el lazo antes que venga su hermanita a joderte la vida. Sigo opinando que Rido es mejor como segunda opción).

Visto lo visto, agradece lo que tienes; _podría ser peor_.

¿No sigues convencida? Vale, seguiré desgranando esto hasta que desistas en tus intentos inútiles para que te adopten.

Dejemos por un momento a la parejita de felices padres aparte y concentrémonos en el rebaño del Señor: los hijos.

La razón por las cual todo matrimonio quiere la parejita es simple: la niña para coser con la madre y el niño para jugar con el padre. Las cosas nunca se dan así: pueden tener uno sólo, que se les repita el género o que tengan más de dos. Independientemente de los deseos, no es tan grave, nos querrán igual: jugarán con nosotros y nos cuidaran, sin tener ningún tipo de doble intención más que la de formar una bonita familia con esclavos gratis.

En cambio, unos Pura Sangre estrictamente endogámicos como los Kuran, lo exigen _sí o sí _para mantener su linaje, por lo que a tomar Viagra y a copular como conejos queda hasta que te salga la pieza que falta.

Así es como están nuestros queridos Kaname y Yuuki, hermanos y prometidos, contando con la suerte de que no tienen que obligarlos a casarse en un futuro porque se adoran (un dolor de cabeza menos. ¿Se imaginan que hubiera pasado si se odiaran? Dios, mejor no imaginarlo) y no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Tampoco tendrán problemas con _eso_ en un futuro, ya que Yuuki es una depravada: a pesar de sus cuatro años, abusa de su hermano mayor drenándole energía por sus labios. Sino me creen, pregúntenselo a Kaname que está tan indignado que se sienta mansamente a que la chica lo deje seco.

Oh, sí; aún recordaba aquel glorioso y vergonzante día dónde vio por primera vez las puertas del Nirvana.

_Aquel_ día, como todos, se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sillón del sótano mientras Juri le ayudaba a vestir a sus peluches a Yuuki, que no paraba de darle directivas a su madre sobre qué color le quedaría bien a cada conejito. Kaname, _como todos los días, _se hacía el tonto y les echaba alguna que otra miradita furtiva cuando sentía que la atención de su madre estaba más centrada en las acciones de la niña que en él mismo.

¿Por qué evadir a su madre para espiar a su hermana, se preguntarán? Porque había confirmado que Juri era temiblemente perspicaz y que le encantaba divertirse a su costa y hacerlo enfardar, buscando alguna reacción infantil propia de su edad.

Que nunca llegaba, por supuesto.

En una de las múltiples ocasiones, le pilló mirando fijo a Yuuki y no perdió oportunidad de hacerle comentarios jocosos a Haruka sobre lo rápido que crecía su niño. Ahí quiso que lo tragara la tierra, rezando interiormente porque su padre se pusiera de su lado como siempre pasaba y sólo sonriera, cuidando de cambiar el tema sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando pasó su mirada de Yuuki a él dos veces seguidas antes de sonreír y pedirle que esperara a que crecieran antes de embarcarse en una relación. Listo. Suficiente para dejarlo desconcertado y sorprendido en su lugar, cerrándose en su mundo.

Su burbuja de pinchó con el sonido de la puerta abrirse y el gritillo que pegó Juri al lanzarse a los brazos de Haruka con más euforia de la normal. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?, se preguntó Kaname mientras sus padres se daban un pequeño beso de bienvenida; _enfrente de Yuuki, _que se los quedó mirando embobada y con un adorable sonrojo subiendo por sus mofletes.

Volvió la vista a su libro, vaticinando lo que vendría después por la fuerza de la costumbre: sus padres se pondrían en modo _parejita idiota _y a su hermanita entraría en modo romántico imaginando un futuro brillante entre orquídeas paseando bajo un paraguas junto con él.

Jamás se sintió tan fuera de lugar como entonces.

Sin darse cuenta, dejó salir un suspiro al cerrar el libro, incapacitado de prestarle atención a nada más que a lo que tenía en frente. Y lo que tenía delante ahora era Yuuki, que se había puesto de rodillas en su regazo para abrazarlo por el cuello y mirarlo fijo a los ojos con gesto serio. Kaname, poco acostumbrado a esa expresión en ella, parpadeó varias veces y estuvo a punto de preguntar qué le pasaba, cuando sintió los suaves labios de la niña sobre los suyos.

Se quedó en blanco, acordándose de respirar. ¿Qué estaba pasando y por qué Yuuki lo estaba besando_ frente _a sus padres? Oh, por Dios. Maldita y bendita sea la costumbre de esa niña de reproducir todo lo que veía con él. Amaba ser el chivo expiatorio de sus experimentos inocentes. Sobre todo cuando le dejaban la mente en blanco y con cuerpo de gelatina. Resignado, dejó caer los párpados para estrecharla contra sí y permitirle drenarle toda la energía que quisiera.

Se sentía más incapacitado que nunca a decirle que no.

—Mejor dejémoslos solos—comentó jocosa Juri con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Haruka para tirar de él y salir de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que Kaname volviera a la realidad, separándose medio grogui, resolviendo la ecuación tan rápido como se abrazó a la pequeña: sus padres lo habían hecho a propósito, porque _sabían_ que aquello podría pasar si estimulaban la imaginación de Yuuki un poco.

Como siempre, se estaban divirtiendo a su costa.

Si a su hermana, en su inocencia, no parecía importarle, ¿por qué a él sí?

_Ya tendría tiempo de enfadarse con sus padres en otro momento._

¿Dije que podría ser peor? Por todos los Dioses, eso_ sí _que podría ser peor que tener a tu hermanito rayándote los CD's en lugar de abrazarte y besarte mientras tus padres retorcidos alientan el incesto.

Joder, ¿piensan lo mismo que yo? ¡_Sí_ quiero que sea peor!¡_Sí_ quiero que me adopten!

Mientras nosotros nos desangramos de envidia, esta no-típica y funcional familia de vampiros sigue su singular rutina diaria.

* * *

**Notas de autora****: **Ya, ¿qué os pareció? A mí me encanta y no sé por qué (y no tiene NADA que ver con que haya Kanaki).

Al final se me dio por seguir estos oneshot porque pasé por un bonito bloqueo. Las ideas venían, se agolpaban y no las podía plasmar en el Word. Sino, pregunten por qué no pude seguir como la gente _Lustful Moon _(que NO abandoné).

La raíz de este repentino aguijonazo de fuerzas que me devolvió al ruedo luego de escribir pura mierda tratando de recuperarme, fue que mi madre se le diera por convivir conmigo cinco días a la semana porque extraña hacerme la vida imposible desde que me fui a vivir sola. Mierda.

Así que... parece que mi musa es la ira (?). Nah, mi musa es Kuran Kaname y mi gran imaginación.

Ok, me dejo de chorradas y me despido hasta el próximo short que corresponde a los padres.

PD. ¿Os importaría si hago algo parecido a esto, pero para la familia Cross-Kiryuu-Kuran? Tiene nombre y todo: _De colmillos y cruces_ (al que lo entienda el título, le doy un premio xD).


	3. Padres un tanto melosos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y los sucesos acontecidos en Vampire Knight son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino. Los derechos de distribución y edición se los adjudica Editorial Hakusensha, siendo publicado el mismo de forma mensual en la revista _shoujo Lala_.

**"Familias poco convencionales"**

**Shot III**

**"Padres un tanto melosos"**

_by Lifheith_

¡Hola, hola a todos, niños y niñas de todas las edades!

Sí; opté por un saludo mucho más _cariñoso_ y generalizado como payaso barato de fiesta infantil, para ponernos a tono con lo que tocaremos en este bonito documental. No sé, hay veces que seguro pensáis que ésta autora tiene un complejo de narrador de _Animal Planet, _y que está más a la altura de relatar la vida de un Babuino rascándose el culo que la de estos vampiros adorables, pero, ¿dadme crédito?; que esta misión es más arriesgada que cruzar una calle en Palestina, con eso de que el objeto de estudio tiene un arsenal por boca, y yo mucha sangre con las que les gustaría brindar. Y no son ni la mitad de educados que Aidou al preguntarme el factor: le entran igual.

En fin, estoy aquí ante ustedes, como una gacela preparándose para huir, pidiéndoos que se retrotraigan a la dulce infancia de recuerdos traumáticos. ¿A qué me refiero con _recuerdos traumáticos_? ¡A esos dónde sus padres se ponían melosos! Como si verlos en esas delante de nosotros no fuese suficiente para provocar una ceguera permanente.

Digamos la verdad, todo adquiere sentido una vez que eres mayor y te das cuenta que eras algo así como el método anticonceptivo ideal o un corta rollos, porque mira que tus padres se volvían los _Romeo y Julieta _de la casa buscando maneras de, digamos, 'expresarse su amor' —como solían decirnos para que no hagamos preguntas—, sin que nos enteremos.

Pero, seamos realistas: necesitábamos a mami y papi, y no entendíamos esa necesidad vital que tenían —y aún tienen, supongo— de presionar labios y friccionar su cuerpo; tanto, que hasta nos daba asco o pensábamos que se les fundieron las baterías.

Algunas veces se tomaban de las manos, algunas otras se daban un cariñoso besito que nos servía de vomitivo para después de la cena, o simplemente eran los autores de aquellos ruidos que nos asustaban de críos, de los cuales, los muy hijos de puta, le echaban la culpa a un supuesto ente inexistente llamado _Coco _(y si tenías un amigo apodado Coco, lo molías a hostias por entrar en tu cuarto a la noche y hacer que te cagaras como una mariquita, so). Y así un sin fin de cosas que acaban por ayudarte a darte cuenta que muchos de nuestros traumas infantiles no son culpa de otros niños o adultos, sino de los seres que nos dieron la vida. ¿No son una dulzura? Y luego se quejan de que tienen que gastar en psicólogos o visitas a maestras. Felices sean los niños.

Pero bueno, son nuestros padres (y no pretendo que aquellos que sufren de _Edipo_ o _Elektra_ permanente me odien por esto) y los queremos igual, con sus defectos y virtudes; sus ganas de hacernos la vida imposible con sus apoditos idiotas y vergonzantes; o esas ganas de protegernos hasta de nosotros mismos.

Por ejemplo, metiendo más honda la cuchara en esto, por ahí esa cosa de ser pesados o demasiado melosos viene de familia, porque estoy segura que la demencia es hereditaria. Al menos en el caso de los Kuran, es así.

Porque, veamos: Haruka y Juri, sí, pareja sadomasoquista por excelencia, son _hermanos menores_ de Rido, por lo que comparten cromosomas y crianza. Dios me guarde de saber cuantas veces le negó el pecho su madre o lo tiraron de la cuna, porque si viene así fallado de fábrica, dudo mucho que los dos que vinieron después gocen de mucha salud mental. Se ven normales, felices y todo. _Apariencias_, diríamos todos los que nos preocupamos por ser conocedores de los antecedentes. Y felices sean los niños de que no se les haya activado el gen de la locura mientras todavía convivían con sus hijos, sino, _mamma mía._

Hereje, deben estar llamándome del otro lado al blasfemar de este modo con seres tan _puros _y gentiles, pero, joder, ¿no me van a decir que lo que dije antes no siembra la semilla de la duda? Lo de gentil no lo niego, ya que son un amor de vampiros, empero me parece raro que una portadora del látigo como es Juri acabe así, de un día para otro, con un pasivo en apariencia como Haruka. Y sí, me pareció muy sospechoso ese odio irracional de Mamá Kuran contra el futuro marido que la perseguía con esa miradita de 'golpéame y te amaré más'. Reitero, sospechoso que pasara del amor al odio tan rápido. ¿Quizás sucedió lo que estuve relatando antes, de que a Haruka se le activó momentáneamente el gen Kuran y le acomodó las ideas? Como digo, Rido era el degenerado que quería someter a una dominatriz por nacimiento, así que Haruka le venía al pelo para... Está bien, está bien, esto es tan malo como que tus padres te cuenten como se conocieron tomaditos de la mano, así que me ceñiré al efecto pos marital.

¿¡No son una cucada!? Dios, la sonrisa deslumbrante-cegadora que Haruka esboza cada vez que ve a su mujer, hace que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas a cualquiera; y la amorosa esposa actuando como una niña inocentona con esos vestiditos a juego que usa con su hija menor son para comérselas a las dos. Esos dos juntos son tan comestibles, que te dan ganas de hacerte un ADN para verificar si no nos cambiaron de cuna en el Hospital o eres adoptado.

Todo muy lindo, pero siguen siendo _padres_, y sus hijos los padecen a su propia manera particular. O mejor dicho, Kaname a sus ocho años los padece un tanto, porque Yuuki les sigue la corriente en cada cosa que se les ocurre hacer.

Por suerte, no distan tanto de una familia humana en eso de los "nenes con los nenes; las nenas con las nenas", ya que Juri se queda en casa y Kaname acompaña a su padre a las reuniones. Tal vez falte el _Edipo_ y el _Elektra,_ que están compensados por el _brother and sister complex_, pero, ¿saben qué?, siguen siendo un _Edipo y Elektra _indirectos en toda regla, porque los críos son una copia al carbón de sus padres. Así que en ese caso, en el supuesto de que hubiesen seguido sus vidas normalmente y padecido como nosotros, no pueden abrir la boca, porque bastaría con mirarse para darse cuenta que lo menos necesitan es odiar a sus progenitores si quieren un matrinomio feliz con _voyears_ tan indirectos como los complejos. Ya verán ellos.

Es un destino cruel que no le deseamos a nadie, aunque más tarde agradecieran esos momentos donde se ponián melosos, como aquel en el que Juri le enseñaba a su corderita el significado romántico detrás de un paraguas, que, por mucho que luego olvidase su propósito inical para ponerse a regar corazoncitos junto a su señor esposo, dejando a Yuuki en modo romántico, y a Kaname -como siempre-, desubicado en el cuadro; jamás olvidaran los momentos vividos.

—Haruka~~

—Juri~~

—¡Onii-sama, yo también quiero!

_Corrección_, piensa Kaname al ser tumbado en la mullida alfombra con la niña sentada a horcajadas en sus muslos, con el rostro iluminado con una sonrisa, cerniendo la sombra sobre de ellos con el paraguas que le robó a Juri en medio del descuido.

Como toda niña pequeña, las cosas eran _ya _y no _después, _ya que le gustaba copiar los modelos de los adultos con él. Kaname sonrió, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espina al darse cuenta de que, de seguir así, llegarían a ser como sus padres en un rintintín. Así de melosos, unidos y amorosos. Ahora que lo pensaba, si era con Yuuki, no le molestaría tanto ser así. Y hasta entendió a sus padres un poquito más. _Pero sólo un poquito_.

Porque, hermanos, afrontémoslo: mucho nos quejamos de nuestros padres pero bien que acabamos siento como ellos. Y así, no rompemos nunca el círculo vicioso de los hijos con los cojones inflamados de padres demasiado... El adjetivo corre a la cuenta del lector, porque en este momento, esta historia se acabó.

De momento.

* * *

**N/A: **Pufff, ¡lo logré! Si teneis ganas de asesinarme por esto, os aviso que no entregaré mi vida hasta acabar todo lo que tengo pendiente, así que se joden (?).

No hay mucho que decir, ya que realmente _no tengo nada que decir, _salvo agradecer a cada una de las personas del otro lado que se toman un momento de su tiempo para leer esta pequeña pieza y dejar un review, así que inmensamente gracias.

Puede que suene grosera, pero aquellos lectores que dejan review (no, no os estoy pidiendo que lo hagan, eso queda a elección de cada uno. Me conformo con saber que uno sólo abrió este fic), me gustaría mucho saber su opinión, ¡en serio! Así que si pueden extenderse con alguna crítica, sea como sea, será bien recibida y respondida en cuando tenga tiempo (sip, ahora comienzo a responder reviews, que me di cuenta que el diálogo lector-ficker es algo que ayuda a forjarte como "autor" y es muy importante). No muerdo, ¡lo juro! *sonrisa*

Ok, el próximo es de Rido, así que ya los dejo bajo aviso que quizás no sea muy dulce que digamos.

Retirándome agradecida, os dejo.


	4. Tíos no tan ricos

**Disclaimer****: **los personajes y situaciones planteadas a los largo de _Vampire Knight _son propiedad intelectual de Hino Matsuri. Los derechos de edición y distribución recaen en Editorial _Hakusensha, _publicando la obra en la revista _shoujo Lala _de tirada mensual.

**Rating****: **T por alusiones sexuales sin sentido por parte de la autora.

**N/A**: demándenme. Tardé mucho tiempo en publicar esto, lo sé, pero simplemente no me bajaba el agua del tanque. Estaba frustrada con VK y bueno, en serio, lo lamento aunque no lo parezca.

No voy a decir mucho, salvo que el contenido de este último _shot_ es irreverente y bizarro. En su totalidad es sarcasmo, por lo que las cosas escritas no deben ser tomadas enserio más que para gastarse un par de risas si tengo la suerte de que les nace hacerlo. No es _bashing. _Repito, NO es _bashing. _Por lo que pido que se lo tomen como es, sarcasmo, y no me dejen R&R amenazándome o insultándome por «X», «Y» o «Z» cosa porque os aviso que no me sentiré mal en lo absoluto. Estoy orgullosa con lo que hice y así se queda.

[1] _Drugo_: compañero, compinche. Jerga nacida del libro _La naranja mecánica_.

* * *

**«Familias poco convencionales»**

**Shot 4**

**«Tíos no tan ricos»**

_by Lifheith_

A estas alturas, somos más que concientes que los Kuran no son la típica familia americana en la que la madre sale al porche de la casa mientras los niños, dejando de lado sus juegos en el jardín, salen disparados a recibir a su padre que acaba de llegar del trabajo entre gritos.

No, esta familia tiene de padres una pareja S+M, incitadores del incesto; con un hijo con más edad que Matusalén, que paradójicamente es tatara(infinito)abuelo, iniciador de la raza —Dios, para resumir—, aparte de un lolicon por estar liado con una no tan inocente hermana de cinco años bien hija de su madre, anteriormente descripta como la portadora del látigo. Y el hijo, tan dominado como su padre.

Menudo circo... err, familia. Sí, eso.

Siendo más que conciente que gente así debería estar internada en un manicomio antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza para sí mismos... ¡Pero qué digo! Ya son una amenaza para sí mismos. Sino, giren sus cabezas hacía la derecha y miren al tío Rido, que de Rico, no tiene nada.

Más histérico que el tío del Pato Donald —e infinitamente más buenorro, si no somos zoofilicas—, y más loco que el Pájaro Loco y _The Joker_ en una bizarra quimera, este tío es una amenaza para toda la humanidad en sí misma.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, su madre no le daba el pecho y lo tiraba de la cuna. Para demostrarle aún más su odio, lo comprometió con una lunática que se sentaba en árboles de cerezo a llorar porque se acaba el día. En definitiva, es sólo una disparatada teoría, pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra idea para justificar las acciones terroristas de este tipo. Eso lo veremos más adelante, si es que se agota la batería de la cámara.

En fin, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí... en que su madre no lo quería. Menuda vieja perra, lo dejó bien traumado a su primogénito. Y como parece que las actitudes a lo _Hard Candy _vienen de familia, su hermana menor no tuvo la mejor idea que terminar de rematarlo al rechazarlo por ser un loco sádico que a ella le era imposible de sumir. O era Haruka, o acabaría por ser esposada a una mesa de tortura. No le quedaban muchas opciones, eso estaba claro.

Y asumiendo también que todas las mujeres Kuran comparten la actitud de _fatal lolita _y son calcos de ellos mismos_, _me la juego a que lo que impulsó a Rido a enamorarse de Juri, en su frustrado Complejo de Edipo. Y _'uppsss', _Juri también le odiaba, por lo que sólo se quedó sin madre y amante, sino que fijo todo su odio irracional a su padre hacía Haruka, el cual parece que despierta como semental siempre que este está cerca de su señora esposa. Y eso sin agregar el odio que supone que le hayan despojado de todas sus responsabilidades de primogénito, como la sucesión como cabeza de familia a su hermano menor, lo hayan desterrado y dejado a su suerte.

Al pobre lo dejaron en pelotas. Pero eso sí, eran una familia muy unida.

Lo vuelvo a repetir: ¡pobre! Para que luego no me digan que no tiene fundamentos para estar loco y odiar a todo mundo. Yo más que criticarlo, le acariciaría la cabeza.

Pero bueno, saliendo de mi postura de «Defensora de los Pobres y Ausentes», indaguemos un poco más en Rido en la actualidad.

Joder... Yo sabía que a alguien tenía que salir Kaname —¿o Rido?— en lo pedófilo, porque ahora parece que quiere volcar toda su frustración sexual en su lolisobrina. Con tendencias S+M, porque Yuuki lleva una preciosa guadaña y él quiere dejarla seca. Sólo faltaba definir quién iba a arriba antes de que el _voyear _de Zero apareciera con su pistola de zarcillos a aguar la fiesta.

Si quería proponer un trío, había formas más ortodoxas que envolver a Kuran en esos palos espinosos y matarlo. Luego apareció Kaname y... ¿importa? Lo importante es que Zero les chaló la orgifiesta Sangre Pura, y todo, porque a Kaname se le ocurrió llegar tarde.

Y yo que tomaba a Zero por un tipo inteligente y avispado. Pero no, es un denso homofóbico, porque Yuuki seguro era feliz si se unía para montar alguna cosilla tántrica con Kaname.

Divagaciones al límite, me enorgullezco de deciros que esta es la última transmisión, dado que hoy me caerán encima los abogados de Hino y cientos de fangirls que averiguaron mi dirección para matarme por blasfema.

Mejor os dejo y corro, que ya sonó el timbre de mi casa. ¿Conseguiré escapar? Eso es material para otro programa, _drugos_ [1] míos.

* * *

_Terminado del 23/01/2010 a las 20:14 PM._


End file.
